


BBB 2017 - Complement Artwork For A Charmed Life

by Das_verlorene_Kind



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BBB 2017, Bandom Bigbang 2017, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_verlorene_Kind/pseuds/Das_verlorene_Kind
Summary: The complement work for A Charmed Life - pretty boys, colorful books, and lots of magic!





	BBB 2017 - Complement Artwork For A Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Charmed Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122112) by [doctorkilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy). 



> FINALLY, it is time to post my BBB complement piece! I've worked on this for so long, and it's been done since the end of August so I'm dying to show it!
> 
> It's a complement piece for doctorkilljoy's amazing story A Charmed Life (which you should all go read!) featuring a magic bookstore, Pete as a magical Charmer, and Patrick the banal as the skeptic musician hired to play in the store's cafe. The story is so full of all these nice little details, colorful magic and books, and I've had my eye on it ever since I saw the author talk about the concept. So glad I could get my grabby hands on it!
> 
> Be prepared for lots of pictures and a bit of my rambling in between!

First off, the full view!

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155712566@N06/36827546084/in/photostream/)

The painting is done on A3, so it roughly measures 11.69 x 16.53 inches. Everything is done with watercolor!  
Despite the large format, some details were incredible hard to paint, as they are still pretty tiny. Pete's and Patrick's face are about the size of an inch(!), so I had to use an impossibly small brush and a steady hand for them... 

It is supposed to have a "down the rabbit hole"-theme - the feeling of being thrown into a new and exciting world, which is what happens to Patrick and, to an extend, to Pete as well).

I tried to include as much from the story as possible. Books, obviously, a magical creature known as Grimalkin Bird, as well as flowers. Featured are fern, daisies, and white carnations - all appear as a flower corwn gifted to Patrick, and therefore I choose them as a frame. (And well, I'm always a sucker for flower symbolism.)

 

And more detail shots of the characters!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155712566@N06/36827540734/in/photostream/)

Since doctorkilljoy was so kind to let me play dress up with the characters, I decided to let Pete wear something that has a Strega fashion/Mori Boy influence. A bit dark, yet whimsical. Couldn't resist to put the bartskull on his book cover though.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155712566@N06/36827541874/in/photostream/)

In an argyle sweater because, well, I couldn't resist the cliche. He's supposed to look a little nerdy, anyway. He may accept Pete's hand here, but he's not yet fully trusting him, judging from the critical look...

 

 

And some more detail shots featuring flowers & books! I had fun with designing all these book covers and pages!

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155712566@N06/36867940163/in/photostream/)

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155712566@N06/36827538174/in/photostream/)

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155712566@N06/36827543354/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155712566@N06/36827544654/in/photostream/)

I had a lot of fun working on this, and working with the doctorkilljoy. They were a pleasure to talk to, and always encouraging, and I'm glad BBB brought us together! I hope to join BBB next year again...! ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed all those details, lol. 
> 
> If you like my work, I also have a tumblr -  
> [right here!](https://das.verlorene.kind.tumblr.com)  
> Come visit me, I post more art there! And if you liked the BBB piece,[consider reblogging it](http://das-verlorene-kind.tumblr.com/post/166136157623/finally-it-is-time-heres-my-bbb-complement-work%20)  
> \- I hate to say that, but let's be real, most social media today is based on bullshit popularity, sadly. 
> 
> My primary content creator can be found  
> [here](https://riverofwhispers.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> And, if you haven't done it already, go read the story NOW!


End file.
